


Caught

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You catch Natasha cheating on you with Bucky and turn to Carol for comfort.





	Caught

Something was off when you got back from the mission with Carol and Steve.  You could feel the change in the air between you and Natasha.  She didn’t come to greet you and she seemed distant.  You brushed it off and thought that maybe she was having a bad week.

It happened, so you gave her space and decided that if she wanted to talk things over then she could come to you and tell you whatever it was that was on her mind.

But things didn’t get better.  She went out late and didn’t invite you, she stayed in her old room a lot more, and she just seemed to be distancing herself from you more and more.

One night you decided to see what was going on.  You normally wouldn’t have done this, but you couldn’t help the gut feeling that something was off about your relationship with Natasha.

You followed her that night and saw that she was meeting up with Bucky at a local bar.  The two of them were situated at the back of the bar at one of the more private booths.  At first you just thought they were getting a drink together, you did that with Steve sometimes, but then Bucky pulled her onto his lap and the two of them began making out.

You stood there frozen for a moment before fleeing the bar and heading back to the tower.  Carol was there waiting for you when you got back, she took in your tear stained face and instantly knew that something was wrong.

“What happened?”  She pulled you over to the couch and sat down beside you, a comforting arm wrapped around your shoulder.

“Natasha’s having an affair with Bucky,” you sobbed.  “I caught them at the bar together.  I think that’s why she’s been so distant here lately.

Carol frowned, “Then why the hell are the two of you still together if she doesn’t want to be in a relationship with you?”

You shrugged your shoulders, your heart heavy as you wiped away your tears.  “I don’t know, but I just want to forget that I ever saw that.”

“Go take a hot shower and relax,” Carol told you before giving you a comforting smile.

 

You broke up with Natasha a few days later, telling her that you knew about her and Bucky and that you were done.  She didn’t even try to justify it, or say that it was a mistake.  That pissed you off more than you thought it would.

Carol and you started spending more time together and slowly the two of you fell in love and began dating.  Natasha watched with envious eyes as the two of you laughed and smiled at one another.

One more you came into the kitchen where the others were quietly making their breakfasts.  You started making yours when you felt Carol’s arms go around you.  You smiled as she kissed your neck and you giggled, “Morning, babe.”

Before Carol could respond the sound of a mug breaking tore through the silence.  “Damn Nat,” Sam said.  “What the hell is wrong with you?”

You and Carol both turned to see that Natasha was glaring at you two.  You turned back around and continued making breakfast for yourself.

After breakfast, Natasha stopped you, “I miss you.”

You narrowed your eyes at her, “No Nat, we’re not doing this.  We’re not going there.  I’m happy with Carol, if you wanted to be with me then you shouldn’t have cheated on me.  You made your bed and now you have to lie in it!”  You turned and stormed down the hall.

“I’m sorry,” she shouted at you.  “I messed up!”

You flipped her the finger, “You should have thought about the consequences before you slept with Bucky!  It’s over Nat, I’m happy now.”

Carol was at the end of the hall, she was watching Natasha through narrowed eyes.  “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” you slipped your hand into hers.  “Everything’s fine.”


End file.
